The ultimate goal of this project is to develop a multiplex label free platform for high-throughput HIV specific serum antibody detection of patient samples. To help Wasatch Microfludics reach this ultimate goal, this proposal will address the feasibility of performing high throughput label free detection of serum antibodies to a variety of HIV proteins through the application of a novel microfluidic spotting technology to available Surface Plasmon Resonance (SPR) array platforms. Specifically, a microfluidic flow cell array will be adapted for work with "real world" samples such as plasma, serum, and cell lysates. The flow cell array will have 48 channels and address an array of spots designed to support ongoing pre- clinical trials in non-human primates as well as HIV vaccine trials in humans. The development of a low cost, high throughput, multiplex assay to assess the development of humoral immune responses following vaccine administration is essential for comprehensive immunomonitoring. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The successful completion of this proposal will create a dramatic improvement in the ability to conduct multiplex SPR-based assays in drug discovery and proteomic research. On a greater scale, this will lead to improved diagnostic tools and reductions in the cost and time of drug development, by significantly improving the throughput of label free screening.